


The List

by thelittlepalmtree



Series: The Iron Widow Drabbles [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlepalmtree/pseuds/thelittlepalmtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Natasha live out a common TV sitcom cliche for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

“Be honest, honey, were you a whore?”

“What?”

“I mean it would explain why you’re so rich, I mean, you must have done _something_ to afford all these nice things.”

“Ha ha very funny. Tell me, did you spend your life as a nun?”

“A woman only has two choices in this world, pole dancer or—“

“Hard faced harridan.” Tony said in his best high pitched impression.

Natasha laughed and curled up to him on the couch, “Pretty much every Victoria secret model is on this list.” She said, putting it on the table.

“You’re hotter.” He replied without missing a beat. “I _thought_ there was something between you and Barton.”

“A very small something.” She laughed, “You know, being rescued from brainwashing made me develop a little crush. When I realized what a dork he was we became best friends instead. He met Bobbi a few years later and the rest is history.” She kissed Tony gently, knowing he needed more assurance than that.

“And you were married?” He continued, raising an eyebrow despite his smile.

“I was brainwashed,” She reminded him, “And he was not a very nice man, or maybe he was and we just didn’t get along.” She thought tilting her head.

Tony kissed up her neck. “He couldn’t have been that nice if you didn’t get along.” He grinned. “I still can’t believe you’ve only got three names.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “I don’t think Bruce even counts we never really got together anyway.” She laughed as he pulled her legs down so she slid onto her back. “I still can’t believe you slept with half the Miss. America pageant.”

“I think what we really learned, “Tony moved to hover over her with a smirk, “Is that Clint gives bad relationship advice.”

“I think he learned it in a sitcom.” She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. “But I knew it wouldn’t matter.”

“Oh?” He looked down at her, smiling back, “Why’s that?”

“Because you are the only one on any list that matters.” She said quietly. It was true. This was the first time she was in a relationship that wasn’t born out of desperation or forced on her by her captors. She ran her fingers through his hair and was surprised when he collapsed on top off her, his head nestled into the crook of her neck.

“You know, for cold hearted spy you’re really cute sometimes.” Tony said against her skin.

She laughed and kissed his forehead, “I am not cute.”

“Why do you like me?” He said quietly, “Like you said I’m a whore.”

“Nope, none of that with me.” She shifted slightly so she could look down at him. “You are a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, remember?”

“Yeah but you don’t care about any of that stuff.” He grumbled, drawing circles on her stomach.

“I care about it, because it’s proof that underneath all the meaningless sex, alcohol, and walls, you are a good person who does good things.” She nuzzled the top of his head. “And you are very much worthy of being loved.”

He pressed his face to her skin, which he did when he was embarrassed. “Hey, you wanna know something?”

“What?” She said with a smile in her voice.

“You’re the only one that matters on my list too.”


End file.
